It is often desirable for small, newly-formed startup companies to collaborate with larger corporations as well as certain third-party stakeholders, such as venture capitalists, local governmental agencies, and the like. In that regard, startup companies often begin within what is termed an “incubation” environment. While large corporations may have access to significant resources and experience, they are often burdened by the need for extensive strategic planning and other characteristics of an entrenched bureaucracy. Thus, large companies may be slow to recognize and develop innovative products and services. In contrast, small startups can be quick to plan and implement innovations, but typically lack necessary resources and experience. Furthermore, coordination and communication between large companies, start-ups, and third-party stakeholders with respect to numerous innovative products and services can be intractable.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for managing collaborative projects in the context of an incubation environment.